Desde lejos
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Vladimir reaccionó de inmediato apenas al ver que el cuerpo de su pequeño impactó contra el concreto... ¡Era la perfecta oportunidad para acercarse a él y no asustarlo!


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia NO me pertenece. Así mismo, la imagen la saqué del deviantart de ~chibi-nao15

**Pareja**: BulgariaxRumania

**Advertencia**: AU. Nombres humanos. Rumania/Vladimir Bulgaria/Stefan

* * *

**Desde lejos**

Sus movimientos gráciles cual gacela… su aroma tan delicioso como el más exquisito perfume. Siempre se preguntó que se sentiría tocar esos labios, bueno, no sólo los de él, sino los de cualquiera; no por tratarse de alguien con elevado instinto sexual, más bien por el hecho de que no recordaba la última vez que había tocado los labios de alguien con los propios en una forma tan delicada como lo es un beso.

Le observó meticulosamente, el muchacho le tenía maravillado con aquella dulce melodía que era su risa, le encantaba verlo actuar sin que nada a su alrededor pareciera importarle lo suficiente como para abandonar su esencia, adoraba sus impulsos bizarros. Lo cuidaba siempre desde las sombras, más se prometió jamás presentarse ante él, ante la lamentable posibilidad de causarle miedo… como a todos.

Una noche en particular le vio caminar despreocupadamente por las solitarias calles de su ciudad natal, escuchaba música, tal era su costumbre… Veía sus labios, sus carnosos labios que ahora se asemejaban a una jugosa mora por el frío que supuso tenía; se percató que los mordía de tanto en tanto y se relamió al pensar en el solo hecho de poder poseerlos un segundo.

Sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y su rápido andar le causó bastante curiosidad, quiso saber a dónde se dirigía con tanto ahínco y por qué no había utilizado su automóvil, por lo que lo siguió, a una distancia bastante prudente por lo demás.

El vaivén de su cabeza, al cual supuso era el ritmo de la música, le causó bastante gracia. Lo que le heló hasta el último de sus cabellos, fue la escena de a continuación…

Su pequeño, como le llamaba afectuosamente, por la edad del joven —aunque en estricto rigor, el búlgaro era más alto que él— yacía en el suelo boca abajo y sin moverse; apresuró sus pasos hasta él y lo acunó en sus brazos. Su pétrea mano fue incapaz de sentir el escaso calor que emanaba el pelinegro, aún así se percató de las mejillas azulosas y no dudó un segundo en llevarlo hasta su morada y atenderlo.

.

Lo acomodó en su cama y arropó con tres de las frazadas más gruesas que tenía, además posó paños levemente calientes sobre sus pies, esperando que con eso el muchacho entrase en calor.

Suspiró. Sería una larga y aburrida noche, aunque más que aburrida, sería angustiosa por el bienestar de su pequeño.

Vigiló cada uno de sus movimientos, y cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, específicamente en horas capicúas: 3:33; el antes nombrado comenzó a reaccionar y a quejarse de dolor en el brazo… Rápidamente su anfitrión se acercó a él e intento auxiliarle. Vio abrir de par en par unos enormes orbes jade, se percató que de cerca eran aún más hermosos, sin embargo estos le miraban con miedo y desconcierto.

—Tranquilo —se apresuró a decir, sin saber qué más agregar ante la particular situación.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y por qué…? ¡Ah! —se quejó con dolor y apretó contra sí el brazo.

—Estabas desmayado en la calle —comenzó de forma amena. Estaba feliz de por fin tener tan cerca a su pequeño, aún cuando haya sido en esas circunstancias—. Trate de hacerte reaccionar, pero no respondías, así que te traje a mi casa —recitó casi en un murmullo, lo que provocó que se erizara la piel del adolescente.

Permanecieron en un silencio incómodo. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama y quitó con cuidado la camiseta sólo para luego notar un gran hematoma en su brazo izquierdo, frunció el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, muchas gracias. En verdad, y lamento los inconvenientes —mentó apenado, con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Le pagaré por todo.

—No, no, no. No te ayudé esperando algún tipo de recompensa.

—Gracias —reiteró y bajó la vista—. Por cierto, soy Stefan —dijo y medio sonrió con ese encanto natural que tanto agradaba a su interlocutor. Trató de ponerse nuevamente la camiseta, pero el dolor que sentía en el brazo le hacía casi imposible aquella sencilla labor.

—Permíteme —dijo, sonriente, acercándose a él y ayudándole con sumo cuidado a calzar la prenda—. Lo lamento, no tengo nada para los hematomas —pareció apenado. Stefan pensó que su apariencia era absolutamente contraria a su personalidad. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que pensó fue que la persona que lo veía debía ser muy excéntrico; jamás pensó que ello también involucraría un carácter que rayaba en lo infantil.

—Soy Vladimir —se presentó finalmente, sin abandonar su risilla—. Aunque puedes decirme Vlad.

Stefan sintió su pulsación dispararse al sentir tan cerca a aquel atractivo sujeto, su voz había sonado especialmente seductora cuando le estaba ayudando, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un pálido carmesí.

—No te preocupes, Vlad —sintió escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre—. Ya has hecho mucho por mi —se levantó de la cama y sólo entonces pudo notar la excéntrica ropa de su interlocutor. Aunque no descartó la idea de que tal vez iba a una fiesta de disfraces antes de que lo encontrara.

—No fue problema —acompañó al joven hasta la puerta de salida—. Cuídate, pequeño.

Sus mejillas ya no se tomaron la molestia de intentar disimular el carmín, sonrió avergonzado y salió de aquella morada. Vladimir reposó su cuerpo en la pared unos segundos y posterior a eso dispuso a seguir a su pequeño, desde lejos, como siempre. Siempre estaría ahí para él, cuidándolo, velando por su seguridad. Tal vez algún día tendría la suerte de probar aquellos labios carnosos que tanto ansiaba.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hay que expandir el amor por el BulRum RumBul!**

**La verdad ni idea si Bulgaria es menor que Rumania. Para ésta historia simplemente hagan como que sí.**

**Me di cuenta que es como medio fail que ahora escriba de Rumania como vampiro, siendo que antes publiqué algo donde él alegaba no serlo jajajaj. En fin, detalles.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
